Boda en Austria
by aph2727
Summary: Elizabeta y Roderick han sido mejores amigos desde hace años incluso han prometido casarse si a los 25 no se han casado con nadie, ahora Roderick se va a casar y Elizabeta va a hacer lo que sea para detener esa boda.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola:) es mi primer historia subida y por eso está horroroso pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y bueno aquí esta:)**

* * *

Capitulo 1  
Elizavetha sujeta su celular para ver los menajes perdidos,mira atentamente,tiene un mensaje de Roderick.  
-Eli ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero necesito hablar contigo es urgente.-  
Se quedo viendo el mensaje unos minutos,Roderick es su mejor amigo pero hace mucho tiempo que no recordó la promesa que se habían hecho hace 10 años. Si no se habían casado con alguien mas para los 25 se casarían. Sólo faltaban dos semana para que ella cumpliera 25 y el ya los había cumplido. Se sintió nerviosa tomo su celular y marco.  
-Gilbert necesito hablar contigo-  
-esta bien Eli voy en camino-  
En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba ahí. Gil y E li se habían conocido hace poco y se había hecho buenos amigos.  
-¿que pasa Eli?-  
-tengo un problema mira-  
Le enseño el mensaje y GIlbert lo leyó.  
-y cual es el problema-  
-no se qué pueda ser pero creo que tengo una idea de que es-  
-y cual es tu idea-  
-creo que me quiere pedir que me case con el-  
Elizabetha le contó la promesa que se habían hecho hace algunos años y porque creía que podía ser eso.  
-puede ser pero no estas segura creo que es mejor que hables con el-  
-si hablare con el-  
Se quedaron hablando otro rato y justo en el momento en el que Gilbert se fue Eli se puso a llamar a Roderick. Espero hasta que contesto.  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola Roderick soy yo Elizabetha.-  
-Hola Eli que bueno que llama tengo algo importante que decirte-  
-Eh si... Antes de eso recuerdas ese día en el que tu y yo hicimos una promesa.-  
-jajajaj ¿bromeas? Pienso en eso todo el no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.-  
-¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces de que quieres hablarme?-  
-Eli...¡ME VOY A CASAR!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

-Eli...¡ME VOY A CASAR!-

-¿QUÉ?-

Elizabeta se sintió mareada por lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-tengo que pedirte un favor Eli.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Por favor ven te necesito,estoy demasiado nervioso si no vienes no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.-

-Esta bien iré.-

-Gracias Eli no se qué haría sin ti.-

De camino al aeropuerto Eli iba muy confundida. Gilbert, que es quien la había llevado aeropuerto, intentaba ayudarla.

-¿Eli estas bien?-

-Si sólo estoy un poco desconcertada. Era a mi quien había adorado por tantos años y ahora dice que se va a casar-

-Pues tu nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos y el no te podía esperar para siempre.-

-Tienes razón pero lo que esta haciendo esta mal, el se tiene que quedar conmigo. Voy a ir a ese lugar y detener esa boda.-

-Eli ya te dije que sí le hubieras dicho tus sentimientos antes tal vez serías tu casándote con el, pero el ya no te va esperar más y no creo que detener la boda sea lo mejor.-

-Supongo que no.-

Eli se desanimó, en su cara se notaba tristeza. Gilbert se sintió mal por ella pero en menos de pocos minutos volvió ha estar animada como antes.

-Sabes que creo que iré ahí y detendré la boda.-

Claro ya sabía el que no se iba ha rendir tan fácilmente.

-bueno has lo que quieras. Cuéntame como te va ok?-

-Si ,te voy a extrañar-

-Yo igual Eli, que tengas suerte en tu sabes que cosa-

-Gracias-

Se despidieron y Eli se dirigió a la sala en la que iba a abordar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando el vuelo de Elizabeta llego, rápidamente ella bajó del avión,busco su maleta y fue a buscar a Roderick.

-¿Dónde estará?-

En ese momento vio a lo lejos a su mejor amigo buscándola, ella se acerco a el lentamente. Finalmente Roderick la vio, fue corriendo hasta ella y la abrazó.

-¡Eli por fin llegas!-

-Si ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo estas Roderick?-

-bien gracias Eli, mira quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Elizabeta entonces vio a la chica que estaba al lado de Roderick. Era alta y rubia, iba muy arreglada y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Eli se sintió celosa de ella, entonces ella era la que se iba a casar con su mejor amiga.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Emma-

-Hola me da mucho gusto conocerte Emma-

-Por fin todo va ser perfecto, todo lo que escucho desde que conocí a Roderick es Eli esto, Eli lo otro, pero ahora ya esta aquí y quería pedirte que sí podías ser mi dama de honor-

Eli se sintió mal ella quería arruinar su boda y Emma le estaba pidiendo que fuera su dama.

-ehhhhh... No crees que no deberías pedirle eso a una persona que acabas de conocer hace 5 minutos.-

- Claro que no, además mi mejor amiga se rompió el pie y mis primas están locas, así que Por favor ¿puedes se mi dama?, Roderick confía en ti Así que yo confiare en ti.-

Eli sintió mucha culpa pero que podía hacer.

-Esta bien.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Muchas gracias Eli.-

De camino al hotel Emma y Elizabeta tuvieron tiempo para conocerse mejor y hablar de la boda. Eli se sentía demasiado culpable. Si no tuviera que odiar a Emma,la adoraría. Cuando llegaron al hotel se despidieron y quedaron de verse al siguiente día. Eli subió a su habitación y pensó.

-Ahhhhh... Que voy a hacer ella es demasiado buena. No, no tengo que pensar en eso voy a recuperar a Roderick.-

Se sintió confundida, saco su celular y marco.

-¿hola?-

-hola Gil, soy yo Eli.-

-Hola Eli, como esta tu plan de recuperar a Roderick.-

-Mal, ella es muy linda, no estoy segura de poder hacer esto.-

-Te lo advertí, no va a se fácil.-

-¿Qué hago Gil? Ayúdame.-

- Mira esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a ir con Roderick decirle que lo amas, disculparte por hacerle esto días antes de su boda y despedirte.-

-No puedo dejar que se case con alguien más.-

-Piénsalo bien Eli ¿si? Me Habana mañana haber como te va. Bye.

-Adiós-

Eli colgó el teléfono, no sabía que hacer. Bueno ya encontraría una solución mañana. Se acostó y se quedo dormida


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Eli se levantó y se vistió para reencontrase con Emma y Roderick para desayunar. Llegaron justo después de que estuvo lista y se fueron.

-Buenos días Eli-

-Buenos días Roderick, Emma.-

-Buenos días Elizabeta-

Caminaron por la calle hasta que encontraron un restaurante donde desayunar.

-Y entonces¿ya tienen pensado donde va ser la luna de miel?-

-No aún no pero a dónde sea estará bien con tal de que estemos juntos-

Siguieron hablando de como planeaban su vida juntos y como querían que esta llena de celos por todo pero no podía dejar que se descubriera así que se limitó a escuchar y decir algunas cosas. Después de una hora terminaron y se fueron. Dejaron a Eli en el hotel y le avisaron que la recogerían a la hora de la comida y para escoger su vestido. Por mientras Eli aprovecho para darle vuelta a el hotel, era muy grande. Cuando termino volvió a su habitación y tomo su celular. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien. Marco el número de Gilbert y espero hasta que contestara.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Gil, soy yo Eli-

- ¡Hola Eli !¿cómo te va?-

- mal no sabes como me siento cuando hablan de su futuro-

-Lo siento, pero después de todo se van a casar.-

-Necesito que me des ideas no se me ocurre nada y ya casi es el día de la boda-

-tranquila Eli te ayudare.-

-¿cómo?

-es una sorpresa.-

-Dime por favor, necesito que me digas es urgente.-

-kesesese esta bien te digo, de verdad que estas desesperada-

-¡YA DIME!-

-Tranquila, mira que mejor manera de poder ayudarte si yo estoy ahí-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

- ya lo veras-

Elizabeta se sintió confundida, a que se refería con eso. En ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, dejo su teléfono y fue a abrir.

-¡SORPRESA!-

-¡ahhhhhhh!-

-tranquila Eli soy yo-

Ahí parado vio a Gilbert. Aunque aveces Gilbert era un poco molesto estaba muy agradecida por que hubiera venido a ayudarla.

-¿Te estas entrometiendo?-

-¡Me estoy entrometiendo!, el asombroso yo vino a ayudarte en tus problemas amorosos.

-Gracias Gil te lo agradezco.-

- no hay de que, pero no creas que te voy a ayudar a destruir una boda solo vine a ayudarte a que le confieses tus sentimientos a Roderick.-

-ok, gracias como quiera.-

-y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-

- ahora sólo esperaba a Roderick y Emma para ir a comer y creo que justo ahí vienen.-

Por la ventana se veía a Emma y Roderick bajando del auto.

-Eli, soy Roderick ¿ya estas lista?

Elizabeta abrió la puerta y dejo que pasarán, entonces Roderick vio a Gilbert.

-Eli ¿quien es el?.-

-El es Gilbert y es mi mejor amigo.-


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

-El es Gilbert y es mi mejor amigo-

Roderick se sintió un poco celoso, el no sabía que Eli tenía otro mejor amigo hace mucho que no se veían.

-Mucho gusto Gilbert, yo soy Roderick y ella es mi novia Emma.-

-Si lo se Eli me habla mucho sobre ustedes, verdad Eli.-

-Si hablo muy seguido con el y le cuento como hacen una excelente pareja.-

-Bueno supongo que debemos irnos.-

-Claro.-

Se dirigieron a un restaurante para poder comer y cuando terminaron fueron por el vestido de Eli y el traje de Roderick.

-Y entonces Roderick¿cuanto tiempo te quedas?-

-No voy a quedarme por mucho tiempo solo vine hoy para estar con Eli.-

-que lastima que no te vayas a quedar a la boda, Roderick y yo estaríamos muy contentos de que te quedarás.-

-A mi también me gustaría quedarme pero tengo trabajo.-

-Ahhhhh... Que lástima.-

Entonces llego Eli quien se estaba probando un vestido.

-Mira Gil,¿Cómo me queda?-

-Te ves hermosa Eli-

-Gracias.-

Roderick que estaba ahí presente escuchaba toda la conversación, desde que Gilbert había llegado el se había sentido muy celoso aunque estuviera comprometido. Entonces escucho la voz de Emma que lo llamaba.

-Roderick ven es tu turno de escoger traje.-

-Si Emma ya voy.-

Emma y Roderick fueron a escoger su traje y en cuanto Eli y Gil se quedaron solos empezaron a habla.

-Eli ven ya se fueron.-

- que bien, entonces dime que debo hacer.-

-Lo que debes hacer es decirle a Roderick tus sentimientos y luego dejar de entrometerte entre esos dos.-

-Ok se lo diré ahora pero primero debes ayudarme a distraer a Emma para que no escuche.-

-Esta bien.-

Se dirigieron a donde Emma y Roderick estaban y Gilbert le pidió a Emma que sí podía ayudarle en algo que necesitaba. Emma acepto y ambos se fueron de donde Eli y Roderick estaban.

-Roderick tengo algo importante que decirte.-

-Si dime Eli, pero antes dime ¿quien es el?-

-Es un amigo mío, nos conocimos en el trabajo y como ya sabes se llama Gilbert.-

-Y lo que me tienes que decir¿tiene algo que ver con GIlbert?-

-Ehhhh...si.-

-Ok dime-

Desde lejos Gilbert observaba como esos dos hablaban se les veía muy concentrados. Se preguntaba como se lo estaría tomando Roderick. Instantes después vio como ambos volvían y como ambos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Roderick se dirigió hacia Gilbert. Gilbert se imaginaba que tal vez Roderick pudo haber elegido a Eli aunque no era muy probable. Se le ocurrió felicitarlos.

-¡Felicidades!-

-¡Felicidades!-

Roderick también lo había felicitado pero Gilbert no estaba muy seguro de que.

-¿qué?-

-Si Gilbert si estamos comprometidos no hay que sentirnos avergonzados.-

-¿¡QUE!?-

Entonces entendió lo que Elizabeta le había dicho a Roderick.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

-Si Gilbert si estamos comprometidos no hay de que avergonzarnos.-

-¡¿Qué!?-

-Bueno los dejo a los dos para que hablen.-

-Esta bien Roderick, avísanos cuando termines.-

Esperaron hasta que se fuera para poder hablar. Gilbert estaba furioso porque Elizabeta le había dicho eso a Roderick, se supone que le diría sus sentimientos.

-Eli ¿Qué le dijiste a Roderick?-

- por favor perdóname entre en pánico y no se lo pude decir y al final termine diciéndole que estábamos comprometidos.-

-ahhhh...Eli.-

-perdón.-

-Esta bien, pero cuando me vaya le vas a decir la verdad me lo prometes.-

-Si.-

Cuando terminaron se fueron los cuatro al hotel. Elizabeta y Gilbert iban adelante y Roderick iba atrás junto a Emma.

-ehhhhh... Disculpen Elizabeta,Gilbert me siento muy apenada pero me gustaría que me acompañarán a ver a mis papás.-

-Disculpa Emma pero n...-

-Claro que podemos con mucho gusto iremos.-

Gilbert había interrumpido a Eli y ella estaba enojada, ahora tenía que ir a la casa de los papás de Emma y en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de ir. La casa de los papás de Emma era muy grande tenía un gran jardín y un portón enorme.

-Esta es la casa de mis papás, pasen por favor.-

-gracias.-

El interior se veía mucho más grande que el exterior, lleno de cosas caras y de gran valor.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue y traje a Eli y su amigo.-

-Hola mucho gusto soy el prometido de Eli.-

-No Gil no se supone que lo diga...-

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Prometido? Qué emoción por que no me habías dicho.-

-perdón Emma es que lo quería guardar en secreto.-

- Que bien me siento por ti.-

-así queríamos invitarlos a los dos a una comida que voy a organizar con mi familia.-

-Ehh no creo que podamos ir .-

-Claro que podemos.-

-Pero Gilbert¿ y tu vuelo ?.-

-Lo cancelo.-

Gilbert y Eli se marcharon de la casa después de hablar de algunas cosas y se fueron caminando a su hotel.

-Gilbert teníamos que guardarlo en secreto no se suponía que lo dijeras.-

-aja si como no.-

-¿Vas a avergonzarme verdad?

-Ja, sólo si puedo.-

-perdóname ya, no fue mi intención.-

-Ya tranquila no estoy enojado.-

-Gracias.-

-ahora que recuerdo vamos a ir a la comida con la familia de Emma.-

-ok.-

Llegaron al hotel y subieron. Gilbert rento otro cuarto y ambos durmieron.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

-Buenos días Eli-

-ehh?¿Quien es?

-Soy yo, Gilbert.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Olvidaste tu llave anoche

-oh bueno gracias y adiós

-que ¿ya me vas a correr? No se supone que somos prometidos.

-cállate

-jajajaj no te enojes Eli, a sí también te quería decir que hoy me voy a sí que se lo vas a decir ya o que.

-ok

Se prepararon y cuando estuvieron listos Emma y Roderick vinieron por ellos.

-hola Eli mañana es el gran día como te sientes.

-nerviosa.

-tranquila ya pasara.

Fueron a comer y tenía que prepararse pon que ese día tenía una cena antes de la boda.

-espero que puedas ir a la cena.

-creo que sí me dará tiempo antes de irme.

-que bien.

-y digan como se conocieron.

-es una larga historia.

-Pero creo que no deberíamos contarla.- dijo Eli entre dientes

-si hay que contarla ellos quieren saber.

-si por favor Eli.

-bueno.

-la historia fue hace mucho tiempo.

- si nos conocimos en el trabajo.

-espera Eli yo creo que nos conocimos mucho antes que en el trabajo.

-¿eh?

-si recuerda kesesese

-ya deja de inventar cosas nos conocimos en el trabajo y punto.

-no, no, no nos conocimos mucho antes.

-Ya Gilbert no es verdad

- si recuerda, esa vez que te vi en el psicólogo, claro ibas a visitar a un pariente tuyo loco, y entonces te vi. Yo estaba ahí por un pariente mío también y le dije ¿quien es ella? Eras cómo una visión en rosa.

-eh... Pero Eli tu no usas rosa.

-Si, si usa Roderick algunas veces si usa.

Roderick se sintió un poco celoso, el nunca había visto usar a Eli rosa. Eli estaba muy apenada por la historia de Gilbert, estaba muy sonrojada.

-y desde esa vez prometí que cuando la volviera a ver le diría todos mis sentimientos y por cosa del destino nos encontramos en el trabajo.

- que linda historia, aveces nunca te das cuenta y el hombre de tu vida esta enfrenté de ti.

Eli se sonrojó aún más y luego vio a Roderick, era verdad estaba enfrente de ella todo el tiempo y no lo supo apreciar. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba viendo a Roderick.

-ejem... Se refiere a mi.

-ah... Si ya lo se, sólo estoy un poco distraída.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos.

- si.

Se dirigieron al hotel para descansar antes de la cena.

- Eli no creo poder ir a la cena esta noche con el vuelo no me va a dar tiempo.

-Esta bien.

-Cuéntame como te va ¿si?

-si. Si quieres te llevo a el aeropuerto.

-si muchas gracias.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto y después de un largo camino llegaron.

-Entonces nos vemos después de la boda.

-si nos vemos.

- ah Eli una cosa recuerda los que viniste a hacer.

-claro.

-adiós Eli nos vemos.

-Gilbert ¡espera!

-¿Qué?

-y que va a hacer el cuando le diga

-…Va a escoger a Emma, se despedirá de ti con un beso y se irá a su luna de miel.

-Y ¿eso será todo?

-Si ve hazlo y vuelve que te voy a estar esperando.

-Gracias, Gilbert no sabes como me ayudas. Adiós

-adiós.

Gilbert se fue y Eli se fue a arreglar para la cena. Como siempre Emma y Roderick pasaron por ella.

-¿lista para la cena Eli?

-si

-pues vamos

Al llegar saludo a todos los invitados y se sentó en una mesa. Supo que era momento de decirle a Roderick sus sentimientos, era ahora o nunca.

- Roderick puedes venir un momento tengo algo que decirte.

- claro Eli

-ven

Se aseguró de ir a un lugar muy lejos para que no los oyeran.

- ¿qué pasa Eli?

-Roderick me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti, perdón por hacer esto en el día antes de tu boda pero lo tenía que decir.

Mientras tanto en la cena Emma buscaba a Roderick.

-¿Eli?

Y sin decir otra palabra lo beso. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo hasta después fue que alguien que estaba buscando despejadamente a Roderick, los estaba viendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-¡¿Eli que haces?!

-perdón Roderick pero te quería decir esto

-Bueno Eli tu sabes que me voy a casar y no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

-Lo se solo quería decírtelo

-esta bien Eli volvamos a la fiesta

Roderick y Eli volvieron lentamente para no ser vistos. Roderick se percató de que Emma no estaba. Se acerco a uno de los invitados y pregunto.

-disculpa sabes donde esta Emma

-No pero dijo que se sentía mal y que se tenía que ir.

Roderick pensó lo peor y salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Eli vio lo que pasaba y empezaba a pensar que algo malo pudo haber pasado. Entonces se acordó de lo que acababa de pasar con Roderick y sospecho que Emma pudo haberlos visto. Rápidamente pensó en una forma de encontrarla, se dirigió a la mamá de Emma.

-disculpe señora, si Emma tuviera un problema que la deprimiera a donde iría.

-mmmmm... Probablemente iría al baño de la estación del tren, ahí fue donde ella y Roderick se conocieron.

-gracias señora.

De inmediato salió corriendo a la estación que por suerte se encontraba cerca y entro. Busco el baño y se dirigió hacia el.

-¡Emma!¡Emma! Se que estas ahí por favor contesta perdóname por haber hecho lo que hice.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-por favor Emma escúchame yo no quise hacerlo perdóname.

-No puedo creer que yo haya confiado en ti y tu hayas besado a mi novio, hasta te deje ser la dama de honor.¡TE ODIO!

-Emma por favor escúchame

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?

-Si es verdad que estoy enamorada de Roderick y también que lo bese

-¿¡cómo pusiste hacerme esto!?

-pero Emma escucha yo lo bese e intente arruinar la boda pero después de muchos intentos... Tu ganaste.

-¿que?

-Si Emma Roderick no me quiere a mi, si no a ti. Yo lo intente y no lo logre.

-¿enserió?

-si ahora vamos que Roderick nos esta esperando.


End file.
